The Fire and the Flood
by crimescenelover
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan are divided but while battling separatists a vengeful enemy returns forcing each of them to face their emotions. After all, the best way to kill a Jedi Master is to target his Padawan.
1. It's a War That I'm Fighting

**Chapter Title:** It's a War That I'm Fighting

 **Author's Note:** Hello! To any that read this: Welcome to my very first venture into the vast galaxy that is the Star Wars Universe!

I recently started watching the Clone Wars and I was absolutely blown away by the intricate, complicated story lines with flushed out, complex characters, which by far exceeded my expectations as the show really improved the movies and most of the characters from there. So this is my newest obsession so it is only natural I was struck by a sudden plot bunny.

I positively love the brotherly relationship between Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi and their small jabs at each other are fantastic. They really expanded on that from the films and made me really like the pair of them so it is natural this is what my story is about. It is not slash but about their family love for each other, which I am a sucker for. And of course, Ahsoka Tano is a constant presence in here as well, because … well, do I really need a reason?

Cover art taken from Google which led me to the artist Kibbitzer on DeviantArt and chapter titles are text pieces from the song "Raise Your Head" by Go Go Berlin (Awesome song if you haven't heard it)

This story takes place post season 4, so there will be spoilers from the deception arc as well as the return of Darth Maul! You have been warned.

Okay, I'll shut up now! Read and review when you're done. Let me know what you think!

Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

 _Trust exists in a fragile balance. It takes years to build yet only seconds to destroy._

* * *

Separatist attack! A separatist army has marched upon the capital city on the planet Garunga, intent on taking the planet for their own. Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, along with his padawan Ahsoka Tano, have been sent to deal with this new threat, unaware that something more sinister is lurking beneath the surface…

* * *

"I told you, Master, I had everything completely under control," Ahsoka confidently said.

Her blue eyes carefully scanned the battlefield, her hand still delicately touching one of the lightsabers pinned to her belt. She was still on edge after the battle and her entire body still felt rigid and tense, ready to fight should she need to.

"That is definitely what it looked like, Snips," Anakin dryly remarked next to her. Through their bond Ahsoka could feel that her master was just as alert as she was. The aftermath of fighting a war.

The Garunga battle had lasted quite a while but it hadn't been as taxing as earlier fights had been. The droids had been easy to push back towards the deep valley that stretched across the small planet and from there it had been simple to pick them off in quick succession. Obi-Wan and the 212th had come from the east, Anakin and Ahsoka along with the 501st attacked from the south and together they had advanced enough for the droids to be trapped within the valley with no way out. With no escape plan the droid army hadn't lasted long and the Separatists lost their chance at fortifying a stronghold on Garunga.

Now, the remaining troopers and Jedi scoured the last battlefield for any useful information or remaining droids they had missed before contacting the Council to share the recent development and what their next cause of action should be.

"It was one droid malfunctioning, I would have caught it in time," Ahsoka countered as they moved further through the carnage of disabled droids that lay scattered around their feet. Vaguely she was aware of Commander Rex moving in sync a couple of steps to their right.

"You should just be glad I did," Anakin shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

If he was trying to get her to thank him for the save out in the field he would have to try a lot harder than that.

"Fine," Ahsoka calmly consented. "I guess that makes us even then."

"Even? For what?" her master incredulously asked.

Ahsoka broke into a smug smile. She so had him now. "Satelint Valley?"

"Satelint Valley doesn't count and you know it."

Ahsoka turned to face him with her trademark snippy gaze and was about to offer a sharp retort but several things happened at once. First she noticed the sudden shift in her master's energy that made her stop in her own tracks. She knew immediately what had caused the rapid mood change in him. The reason was standing barely a mile from them, seemingly discussing a piece of debris with the clone Captain, Cody, next to him.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

It hadn't been more than a few months after the kidnapping attempt of Chancellor Palpatine and Ahsoka knew the two Jedi Knights hadn't really talked about it since. They were still civil towards each other and to any outsiders nothing seemed amiss. But Ahsoka knew how close they were and how they enjoyed each other's company, the constant banter and jabs that existed between them like a trademark of the two generals. Now the best anyone got were a few snide remarks. Rex and Cody had noticed it barely a month after the whole incident and a few other clones within both the 501st and 212th had begun commenting on it too.

The Togruta was still searching for the opportune moment when she could pull the two away from their duties for a second so that they could finally clear the air. Although she wasn't sure she had the power to actually make them talk to each other. She had considered aligning herself with Senator Amidala. That woman seemed to have remarkable influence on both of those two.

It was certainly proving to be a distraction to everyone involved. And perhaps this continuous cool detachment that existed now was what caused their distraction now as the second event unfolded out here on the broken battlefield at exactly the same time.

Just as the Jedi and his padawan stopped walking somewhere around them the debris shifted and the muffled sound of a projectile being forced out by compressed air filled the calm battlefield. Ahsoka noticed the low sound just a second too late and she barely had time to turn her head and watch as a small object sped through the air, small enough to be invisible to all but those sensitive to the Force, and plant itself on Anakin's chest. For the tiniest of moments it didn't look like anything would happen. Then a breath later blue sparks erupted from the device and quickly spread across Anakin's body. Electricity cracked as it enveloped him. The Jedi went down with a surprised cry of pain.

"Master!"

Everything exploded into action at once.

Ahsoka pulled out her lightsabers the second her master hit the ground, ready to face the new threat. Obi-Wan had looked up from the sudden exclamation of his former padawan and began racing towards their location. In the end Rex was the one who neutralized the threat. By the time Ahsoka had located the droid holding the weapon it was already falling to the ground, a blaster hole scorched into its casing. Vaguely she heard Rex ordering his men to the spot where the droid had emerged but most of her focus instantly turned to Anakin by her feet.

He was still conscious, twisting in the dirt. He groaned deeply as the little object continued its assault. Ahsoka reached out to pull off the device hurting her master.

"Don't!" Anakin managed to grunt out.

She hesitantly held up her hands in surrender and watched on in silent reluctance as Anakin raised a shaking hand towards his chest. He clawed desperately a few times in his clothes before managing to grab hold of the small piece of metal and pull it forcefully of his tunic. The electric current died away the instant the metal let go of the clothes.

Anakin's arm fell tiredly to the ground as his body relaxed. He breathed out deeply as he seemed to be getting his bearings. This time, Ahsoka didn't hesitate as she placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Master?" she gently called.

"I'm okay, Snips." His voice was slightly strained but otherwise normal to which Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief. He blinked open his eyes and gingerly sat up with a grunt. Ahsoka maintained her supporting hand on his shoulder as she helped him to his feet. He was still using her for support when Obi-Wan and Cody caught up to them.

"Anakin, are you alright?" the concern was clear in the older Jedi's voice.

The young man quickly shook off Ahsoka's help so that he was standing on his own, not quite successfully if she had anything to add as he swayed precariously before managing to remain straight. The hurt and anger returned in her master and she felt her own frustration bubbling. Normally Anakin wouldn't have a problem showing weakness in front of Obi-Wan. That had clearly changed.

"I'm fine," he coolly answered before holding out his left hand for all of them to see. "This is what tried to get me."

Almost seeming to mock and laugh at them the small device rested peacefully in the palm of his gloved hand. It was barely an inch in diameter with a hexagon shape, giving off a bluish hue. It looked completely harmless laying there in his hand.

"Doesn't look like much," Obi-Wan commented as he examined the metal device a bit closer.

"Well, it did its job, trust me," Anakin remarked dryly. He didn't look up at his former master.

Rex's voice pulled their attention as he stood next to the droid he blasted. "All clear, sir. Seems like it was just a rogue droid."

Obi-Wan nodded with the information and quickly turned his attention back to his friend, weary concern still present in his eyes. "I still think you should go see Kix just in case."

"Why? So the Council can exclude me from the next mission?"

"Anakin …"

"No, it's fine. You know what, I'll go see Kix," Anakin muttered as he turned on his heel and headed towards their encampment.

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka silently watched him as he adjusted his path to the right and disappeared from view.

"He does know the infirmary is to the left, right?" Kenobi gently stated. His words were light but the despair and worry shone clearly through anyway. One didn't have to be connected to the Force to sense that.

Ahsoka placed a comforting, understanding hand on Obi-Wan's arm and smiled knowingly at him. "Don't worry, Master. I'll look after Skyguy."

Gratitude flooded into Obi-Wan's face at the sentiment behind the offer. Ahsoka turned and left and Obi-Wan Kenobi was left alone, looking the direction she had headed, a sigh escaping his lips.

They were both unaware of the hungry, red eyes that were following their every move.

 _Soon he would have his revenge. It was time to execute the plan._

Kenobi would suffer for what he had done.

 **TBC**


	2. I'll Keep Marching On

**Chapter Title:** I'll Keep Marching On

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Anakin had managed to find an isolated tent where no one would disturb him, at least for a little while. All he had as company were some of the cargo boxes they had brought. He sat on one of them as he glared hatefully at the metal hexagon floating in front of him.

It seemed so small and insignificant bobbing peacefully in the air but it had packed a punch. No doubt it had been one of the more painful electrocutions he had suffered recently but that really wasn't what concerned him.

He had managed to hide it remarkably well - or so he hoped. Neither Ahsoka nor Obi-Wan had seemed to take notice. He looked down at his right arm again. It wasn't as bad as it first had been but it hadn't gone away either. Blue jolts of current still encircled the glove that covered his cybernetic and the prosthesis itself would still tremble and spark occasionally, seemingly by its own accord. He tried flexing his artificial fingers again and was rewarded when the digits haggardly obeyed his command. He felt relief sore through him. Just a second ago he couldn't even get the cybernetic to heed that simple command. It still twitched every few seconds but he did seem to have control over it again. At least to a certain point. He sent the small device another hard stare. Blasted little thing.

Anakin gently pulled off his glove, wincing at the delicate blue sparks that still sprung around the cybernetic. The prosthetic limb didn't look too damaged. A few loose connections here and there but nothing to suggest the total shutdown he was witness to. He nimbly began fiddling with the intricate wiring, fingers expertly working over the complex cybernetic. He found the tinkering calming on both his nerves and mind alike.

He knew he wasn't being fair to Obi-Wan. His old master didn't deserve this treatment after everything he had gone through but no matter how hard he tried Anakin couldn't help the feeling of anger and resentment flowing through him whenever he laid eyes on Obi-Wan. Worst of all was the feeling of hurt and betrayal that stung his heart. He had come to expect the Council's lies and mistrust but to have his own master, his friend and brother, betray him like this … It was a harsh blow. One he found very difficult to take.

"Master?" Ahsoka's voice tore him from his thoughts.

He pocketed the small hexagon and turned, careful to hide the exposed cybernetic from her gaze. She looked at him from the tent opening, a gentle smile present on her lips.

"Yeah?"

"You alright?" she asked carefully.

"I'm fine, Snips. Just needed to be alone for awhile."

She didn't look entirely convinced. But there was something else she came here to say, the Force around her practically buzzing with her cautious energy. He didn't even need to prod her as she seemed to master up the courage to speak her mind. Usually she never did, which was one of the reasons he cared for her. Their spirits were very much alike.

"Master, you know Obi-Wan tries, right?"

He sighed heavily. Of course that is what she wanted to talk about. He knew he had hidden his negative emotions well in front of most but he also knew that closing them off completely to his padawan had been much more difficult to accomplish. He had rarely even noticed he had excluded those emotions until it was too late. It was no wonder she had felt it.

"Ahsoka, I don't want to talk about it," he sternly tried to shut it down.

"You don't have to talk to me about it, but I think it would be wise for you two to sit down and talk," his padawan encouraged. There was nothing but worry and affection emanating out of her. Sometimes she cared too much. But the deep fondness went both ways though and Anakin hated how she suffered under his and Obi-Wan's strained relationship. But she just didn't understand …

"Ahsoka …" he tiredly warned her.

He was saved from having to explain himself or to listen to her well-meaning arguments when Rex popped up behind her. He carried his helmet under his arm, an urgent, strained look on his face.

"General, I think you need to see this," he said.

* * *

They arrived at the command station just as Obi-Wan did from the opposite direction.

He wore the same confused expression as they did, looking questioningly at Cody who were waiting for them at the tent entrance. His eyes held the same unease and dread as Rex's did.

"Cody, what's happening?" Obi-Wan inquired.

The Captain of the 212th did a quick sweep of their vicinity with his eyes as he made sure no inquisitive troopers overheard them. Satisfied that all were occupied with something else he held up a communication disk.

"I send out a scouting party to secure the area against Separatist droids a while ago. They have yet to return but I just received this transmission from one of their helmet cams," Cody told them and pressed a button on the disk.

A grainy hologram appeared in the middle of their gathered circle. The earthy landscape of Garunga filled the picture but it was shaking and bobbing rapidly this way and that as if someone was running. Panicked shouts echoed out from the hologram as blasters fired in every direction, their blue fire lighting up the recording. It was impossible to properly discern what was transpiring. One thing was vividly clear though; they were under attack. And a second later the attacker became painfully clear as the recording froze at the last face the clone trooper ever saw.

No matter his current feelings towards his master Anakin couldn't help sending a worried look his way. Obi-Wan didn't seem to notice as his focus remained entirely on the grainy, red face before him.

"Darth Maul."

They had a complicated history and although Obi-Wan did his best to play nonchalant about the affair, the truth was this was still the man who had murdered his master and tried to murder him. He had slaughtered innocents for the simple act of revenge. Though Anakin was currently distancing himself from his friend, closing off his bond to the man, the distress was easily mixing in with the Force, making it obvious to detect even if one wasn't trying.

"I bet Savage Opress is right by his side as well," Ahsoka chimed in as the silence stretched a bit too far.

"We have the troop's last location before we lost the signal. What do you want us to do, Sir?" Cody directed his question to his General.

Obi-Wan seemed to consider the options before him, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he mused.

"We can't have them running loose on the planet or anywhere else for that matter. They're too dangerous and volatile," Anakin firmly stated.

"We have no idea where they are or what they are up to," Obi-Wan countered but quickly adding on as his train of thought continued. "But you're right; they are far too dangerous and I'm not making the mistake of going solo against them. Cody and Rex, gather your best troopers to head out with us. Leave the rest here at the camp but tell them to stay vigilant. These are deadly foes. They will not engage them unless absolutely necessary. We leave as soon as we can."

"Yes, Sir," both Rex and Cody complied and rapidly moved to gather each of their squadrons to prepare for departure.

Anakin too left Ahsoka and Obi-Wan without a word.

He needed a minute to concentrate.

He and Obi-Wan's battered bond didn't need this. This complicated things greatly. Anakin was still furious and hurt at his former master's actions and the trust that once existed between them had broken. But Anakin also knew Kenobi needed him. He needed his support and his strength for this task ahead and Anakin wanted nothing more than to give it. But he wasn't sure he could give it. The conflicting emotions swirled and clashed within him. He needed a second to breathe. To get it under control.

Anakin waited until he was completely out of sight before stopping in his tracks. He closed his eyes then and breathed deeply. The inside of him was still raging but at least it calmed significantly enough for him to ignore it. He looked down at his right arm hanging by his side. The cybernetic was hidden once again under his glove but he could still feel the tremors. It jerked just then, obviously trying to prove some obnoxious point that it was far from done being a problem. Electricity cackled around it for added effect.

He didn't have time for this.

He flexed the artificial fingers and balled them into a fist. They obeyed his command with only a slight delay. It was far from ideal and if anyone found out they would surely ban him from the field until it was under control. They didn't have time for that. He didn't have time for that. He didn't have time to fully recover. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka needed him. It would just have to do.

Anakin just hoped that when the time came the cybernetic wouldn't fail him.

And in turn he wouldn't fail those counting on him.

 **TBC**

 _Oh dear, so the plot thickens! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where I will spoil you this: everything will go wrong_


	3. That Darkens Your Night

**Chapter Title** : That Darkens Your Night

 **Author's Note** : So this is now the plot truly thickens! Read and review, as always. It is always nice to know your thoughts afterwards!

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Anakin's boots hit the soft dirt, sending sprays of dust flying behind him.

Their squadron moved along swiftly across the terrain of Garunga. Aside from the dusty earth there wasn't much else apart from the random cluster of purple-leafed trees and the occasional ridges of rock protruding from the earth. That meant it was easy to secure and cover if one was in the rush. But the open landscape had a downside. They could spot the enemy from afar but that went both ways. They were easy targets as well.

That was why they moved at a brisk pace but still slow enough to remain completely vigilant of their surroundings and not miss any traps. Anakin felt the Dark Side twisting and turning in the land, steadily growing stronger the closer they came to their target. He felt it poisoning the area and its sick, vile stench made him wonder how none of them had sensed the darkness when they had landed on this planet to begin with. The menace grew in his mind until suddenly Obi-Wan raised his hand, calling their squadron to a halt. He was looking around suspiciously.

"Can you feel that?" The trepidation was palpable in his question.

Anakin only had to give it a second before he sensed exactly what had caused his former master's order. He didn't wait for Ahsoka to feel it too. The Padawan wasn't quite as skilled yet to detect the disturbance with the ease they did but she would sense it soon enough and they didn't have time for her to do so.

"I think we found them," Anakin drawled as his hand drifted towards his lightsaber in his belt.

Ahsoka didn't have any time as she easily caught on. She drew her twin lightsabers and held them at the ready, her sharp, blue eyes scouting the area.

Anakin had just ignited his own blue energy beam when a whooshing noise erupted across the plain. Salvaged droid tankers and weaponry shot up from the ground and blaster fire began peppering and scorching the earth at their feet. The shots seemed to emanate from everywhere as red energy tore past their ears. A couple of clones fell within the first seconds while the rest desperately scrambled around to get their bearings. Being bred for war and battle it luckily didn't take more than a second to pass before they began firing back at their attackers. The three Jedi held out their lightsabers, deflecting every hit that came within their vicinity as each searched for their real target.

"Up there!" Ahsoka shouted over the roar of battle and pointed towards a rock formation a little ahead. Anakin followed her gesture and spotted them easily. At the top of the formation stood the two Zabrack brothers, red lightsabers already lit and menacingly staring down at them, daring them to come and face them.

"I did say they would lay an ambush," Obi-Wan remarked almost casually as he deflected a shot that would have torn his head off.

"Always gotta be right, don't you?" Anakin couldn't help the retort from escaping his lips, the familiar environment and company practically overshadowing his conflicting emotions. Before Obi-Wan could pick up on the quick lapse of judgment, Anakin shouted to get the attention of his second-in-command.

"Rex?"

The clone Commander knew immediately what he was asking without the need for further explanation. He was rapidly firing off defensive shots as he dared a quick glance at his General through his helmet visor.

"We have it handled, Sir. Go!"

Anakin took off from the ground as he made his way towards the formation where the two Sith waited patiently. Behind him he sensed Ahsoka and Obi-Wan right at his heels. Resentment and determination fueled his limps and only got stronger the closer they came. They were about halfway there when the ground seemed to disappear beneath their feet.

Anakin was suddenly airborne as the earth disintegrated under his boots. And then he was falling. It wasn't a long drop. Just the brief sensation of being surrounded by nothing but free air and then the harsh encounter with the rough dirt. He struck the ground hard and continued rolling downwards mercilessly with no way of stopping his momentum. He could only try and protect his head with his arms as his body was pounded repeatedly in his decent. It seemed like he could go on forever. Then the movement stopped and he was left breathless and groaning in the dirt.

A bump and a grunt next to him announced the arrival of one Obi-Wan Kenobi. Another smack further away resonated in his ears. Anakin coughed as the dust circled around him. His bruised body complained loudly at the harsh movement. He allowed himself a small moment to gather his bearings and then he inspected their surroundings. They had rolled down a steep earthy hill when the ground had collapsed under their weight. It was almost like someone had hollowed out the top of the hill to make sure the surface would break. No doubt the work of Darth Maul and Savage Opress.

Obi-Wan was coughing and rising his feet a couple steps away so Anakin concentrated on locating his Padawan. He found her lying unmoving at the base. He quickly rose to his feet and was by her side in an instant. Her eyes were closed and her entire body limp but her breathing seemed deep and steady to his immense relief. Already an angry bruise was forming on her forehead. She must have hit her head on her way down.

"Ahsoka." He gently touched her shoulder, careful not to jostle her too much. She groaned weakly in response but he couldn't get anything further out of her.

Obi-Wan knelt down next to him and opened his mouth to speak. What he wanted to say, Anakin never found out. Two shadows fell out of the sky above and landed nimbly in front of them. Dust exploded around their feet.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," the lithe shape muttered. The crimson color of his lightsaber lit up Darth Maul's face.

Obi-Wan wasted no time as he drew his own energy weapon and held it at the ready. "I swear you remind me of someone I've seen before."

Never one to rise to such bait, Maul didn't hesitate as he jumped forward with his lightsaber held up high. Red and blue met in a flurry off sparks as Obi-Wan parried easily.

Anakin spared one last worried look at his downed Padawan before igniting his own weapon and joining the fight. He sprung in front of Savage, blocking the strike that was meant for Obi-Wan's side. The bulking Zabrack pushed down hard with his lightsaber cradled in both hands. Anakin gritted his teeth and tightened his own grip as the Sith pushed down harder. He was forced lower until he sunk to his knees, trying to withstand the strong pressure. The yellow, hard eyes of Savage were boring into his hatefully. Anakin knew he couldn't win on raw strength with this brute. He concentrated and with the Force pushed at Savage's foot to compromise his balance. With the Sith briefly distracted, he flipped over large Zabrack with ease and attempted a quick swing at his exposed back.

Savage saw through it too quickly and turned to block Anakin's attack. He countered with his own ferocious one. Anakin deflected it just as easily. They locked their lightsabers together only to part a second later and then meet the next moment. It was a dangerous dance where Opress relied on his excessive strength to overpower the Jedi who in turn was using his speed and agility to try and outmaneuver his opponent. They moved rapidly from one place to another just like Obi-Wan and Maul not far away. Sweat gathered at Anakin's forehead and his already battered body protested at the intense movements. But skills guided his fluent motions and he felt in control. Confident.

That was until he didn't.

He had noticed the mechanical trembling awhile ago but it had quickly disappeared into the back of his mind when the fighting began. But now his cybernetic started twitching and shaking. The blue dancing electricity returned as the prosthetic limb seemingly overloaded with the strain.

 _Not now! Please, not now!_

It let out a spasm violent enough to send Anakin's lightsaber flying out of his grip. Desperately he called it back into his left hand with the Force just in time to block the attack from Savage who immediately spotted his opening. The Sith mercilessly charged with his lightsaber, swinging it again and again with renewed force. Anakin stubbornly tried to hold onto his precious weapon with one hand as the right one hung uselessly at his side, refusing to cooperate and heed his commands. He parried each strike with increasing difficulty. Every hit sent tremors down his arm. The inevitable happened as the final hit knocked the lightsaber completely out of his hand. It clattered to the ground, idle and turned off.

Opress had the perfect opportunity to strike but instead the Sith held out one of his massive hands. Anakin barely had time to ponder the foolishness of the move before he felt the invisible power of the Force grab hold of his body. His feet left their stable position on the ground and for the second time that day he was sailing through the air. He connected with the soil hard. The breath was forced out of his lungs. Without respite Savage lifted him up and slammed him mercilessly down again. Stars exploded in his vision and everything blurred and spun. Disoriented, he felt himself being lifted for the third time and soared ahead to smash into the middle of the hill he had tumbled down earlier. He couldn't tell if the crack he heard upon impact when his head connected with a stone was imagined or real.

He vaguely registered Obi-Wan calling his name as he wondered if it was the same rock Ahsoka had struck her head on. Then everything went dark.

* * *

Obi-Wan's ears picked up Anakin's pained grunts.

He turned his head to check on his former Padawan and almost wished he hadn't.

"Anakin!" he yelled out.

But he could do nothing but helplessly watch as his friend brutally struck the ground and rolled down the hill from where he hit it. He bonelessly crumpled at the bottom where he remained, limp and unresponsive.

Newfound strength piled into Obi-Wan's muscles and loving concern suddenly fueled his reserves. He sent a strong wall of Force in Maul's direction and the cyborg went tumbling backwards. With a new opening, Obi-Wan went directly for Opress.

The Sith was ready for him. They locked lightsabers, blue and red sparks flying wildly about their heads. Obi-Wan desperately tried gaining the upper hand. He knew it was a losing battle. He barely survived the encounter with the two brothers the last time. And with two comrades down for the count, he was hard-pressed to win. But he knew he didn't have to beat them. He simply needed to stall until he could either get Anakin and Ahsoka out of this predicament or until reinforcements arrived.

The two combatants swung away from each other only to meet a second later as Savage aimed his weapon at Obi-Wan's side. The Jedi master blocked the attack with his own lightsaber. He pushed the red beam away and proceeded to swing his lightsaber at Savage's neck. The Zabrack leaned back with a speed and grace unusual for a man his size and took advantage as Obi-Wan was out of balance from his attack. Savage used his massive strength and firmly planted his fist on his opponent's chin.

Spots danced in front of Obi-Wan. Dizziness claimed his mind and body. When his vision returned he found himself sitting on the ground. He had no recollection of actually falling down. He desperately tried to move but found his limbs uncooperative as they refused listen to his commands. He could only look up at the hulking Sith towering over him. Savage raised his lightsaber above his head to strike the killing blow.

"Savage!" Maul's rough voice commanded from across the field.

Opress halted his move and glared disgruntled at his brother before he lowered the lightsaber to his side. Instead he raised his foot.

As the heavy boot connected with Obi-Wan's face he only had time for one last thought before unconsciousness took him.

 _Why didn't he kill me?_

 **TBC**


	4. And I Look For You

**Chapter Title** : And I Look For You

 **Author's Note** : So this is now the plot truly thickens! Read and review, as always. It is always nice to know your thoughts afterwards!

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

"Master."

The voice gently prodded at his mind. It seemed vaguely familiar and he didn't know from where he recognized it.

" _Master!_ "

It was clearly insistent however as it continued to ring in his ears and drag him away from the darkness enveloping him. As he steadily rose to the surface sensations started to return. He was aware that he was lying on something hard and lumpy. A hand rested on his chest, warmth from the limb seeping through his tunic. His head hurt. _A lot_. His rest of his body didn't exactly fare that much better as he felt bruises and bumps coloring his skin.

Memory was the last thing to return but when it did vivid images flickered around in his head as did his last thought before Savage kicked him. Adrenalin suddenly surged through him. He shot up from the ground and almost smacked his head into that of Ahsoka Tano.

Obi-Wan blinked slightly up at her. She was squatting by his side, her hand still lingering around his chest. Cody was hovering just behind her. His concerned expression matched that of the Padawan, both of them staring at him.

"Are you alright, master?" Ahsoka gently asked. A bruise of nasty purple and blue color had formed on her forehead from where she had hit it during their tumble down the hill.

"I think so. You?" he said and nodded knowingly towards her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Ahsoka quickly answered. She grabbed a hold of his arms as she slowly helped him to his feet.

His body protested slightly at being moved but slowly the deep weariness had started to fade. It probably wouldn't leave completely for the next week but at least it was on its way to becoming ignorable.

"Where is Anakin?" he inquired as he found his balance. He looked around the area questioningly, puzzled that his former Padawan was nowhere to be seen. Even though they were far apart from each other at the moment he would have figured the young man to at least stick around, particularly now with the two Sith brothers roaming the planet.

Ahsoka's face fell at his question and dread instantly settled in the pit of his stomach. "We were kinda hoping you could tell us …" she hesitantly answered.

"You mean he isn't here?" Alarm quickly rushed in as ice seemed to seep into his bloodstream, a cool and terrifying sensation filling up his entire core. The final events of the fight kept repeating itself over and over in his head and the pieces were suddenly easy to place.

"The fight above dragged out, Sir, and when I could finally arrive here, you and Commander Tano were on the ground, unconscious," Cody reported. His voice was apprehensive and cautious as he spoke his next sentence. "General Skywalker was nowhere to be seen."

"This was the only sign of him," Cody's voice was forlorn as he hesitantly raised his arm to present the object held tightly in his grasp. Obi-Wan felt his heart drop and the last of his meager hope fleeting. A part of him had hoped Anakin had regained his senses and taken off after the Sith brothers, a reckless and foolish move that Kenobi in no way would approve of. But at least Anakin would be in control. He would be alright. At the sight of the object before him he knew his former Padawan was not alright. Not by a long shot.

In the Cody's hand rested Anakin's lightsaber.

* * *

Obi-Wan sat cross-legged at the outskirts of their camp, his eyes closed in concentration. He inhaled deeply and just as calmly blew out the air. He did it a couple of more times. On the outside he looked serene and controlled. His insides were an entirely different story.

The Force moved peacefully around him and he sensed every living thing surrounding him. The microbes imbedded in the soil, the fleeting wildlife, the flow within the trees. He felt the clone troopers' trepidation back in the camp. He heard their boots treading the earth as they moved to and fro, the beating hearts of those closest to his location. He sensed the lingering rotten blackness of the Dark Side still seeping across the planet. But there was one thing still eluding his senses; the volatile bright light that was Anakin's presence in the Force, a usual constant companion at the edge of his mind. Now it was completely silent. He didn't know how long he sat in this position, trying desperately to catch a whiff of his former Padawan but so far he had come up remarkably empty. It worried him greatly. There could be so many reasons as to why he couldn't sense him. They could have moved him off planet; he could be detained somewhere the Force couldn't penetrate… Or he could be dead.

Obi-Wan's eyes shot open as the thought struck him. No. He would have sensed that immediately. And if he was being held by Maul and Savage they wouldn't have killed him already. No, if Maul had anything to say he would no doubt make Obi-Wan watch as he killed his apprentice instead of simply doing it when he was unconscious. Maul wanted him to suffer. And Anakin it seemed had become a pawn in that scheme.

Feather-light footsteps alerted him to the approaching figure of Ahsoka that came up behind him.

"Any luck?" she asked. She was trying to keep the frail hope out of her voice but Obi-Wan detected it easily enough. Even if she had managed to hide it in her words, the unease echoed off her Force in spades.

"No. I can't sense his presence," Obi-Wan sadly reported.

"Me neither. I was hoping it was just inexperience that kept me from him."

"Do not doubt your powers, Ahsoka. You're stronger than you know," Obi-Wan smiled encouraging up at the young Togruta. "They must have moved him somewhere that has a Force suppressor. Or they've left Garunga."

Rex came jogging up to them. His face didn't bear any positive news. "Sir, the last of the scouts just returned."

"Any sign of him, Rex?" Obi-Wan asked anyway, a surge of optimism driving his words.

"None, Sir. I'm sorry," Rex reported, his shoulders slumped in defeat.

Ahsoka tore her gaze from the clone Captain towards the Jedi Master. "Don't give up, master. He's still alive. That I do sense."

Obi-Wan didn't have the heart or energy to share his negative thoughts so he kept them to himself. They wouldn't do anyone any good. Everybody was working around the clock to find any leads as to where the two Sith brothers might have taken Anakin. Telling his gruesome ideas of what they were doing to him wouldn't help the matter. Ahsoka seemed to pick up on his thoughts though. She waited until Rex left them alone, when another trooper claimed his attention.

As soon as the Captain left she crossed her arms defiantly. "What are you not telling me?"

He sighed heavily. He couldn't hide from her. She was Anakin's Padawan after all and she had picked up a lot from him, good and bad. With that, he knew he couldn't dismiss or lie to her even if he wanted to. He didn't look at her as he shared his thoughts.

"I think we were deceived from the start. Taking Anakin with them wasn't just a spur of the moment. They planned this."

"You really think so?"

"When we fought them, Savage Opress had me right where he wanted me. He could have easily killed me and then finished off the two of you. He didn't. Maul even stopped him. This was a trap. And we walked straight into it."

He raised his eyes to firmly look into her wide, blue orbs.

"And now Anakin is suffering for it."

 **TBC**


	5. That Darkens Your Heart

**Chapter Title** : That Darkens Your Heart

 **Author's Note** : This is a bit of a short one but we will get a glimpse at what Anakin is doing. Enjoy! And be as kind to leave a review when you're done!

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Anakin slowly came to.

His body felt abused and leaden like an invisible weight was constantly dragging him down towards the floor. His head was pounding profusely all the while it felt completely stuffed and fuzzy. His memories were jumping all over the place and it seemed impossible to try and catch just one. Padme's face returned to him again and again and he drew strength from her presence even if it was just in his head. She remained by him as he vaguely rose from oblivion and into awareness.

He became aware that he was kneeling on a hard surface. His arms had been drawn behind his back and securely fastened. He didn't know how long he had been in that position but his knees felt bruised and his shoulders protested every time he took a breath. He also became aware of something else. While he felt cool metal biting into his left wrist, his right arm was secured just above the elbow.

That peculiar observation was enough to try and force his eyes open. They felt heavy like someone had wielded them shut. With great difficulty he forced his eyelids to move and he blinked open his eyes. Everything was blurred and shifting while he waited for his vision to stabilize. The lighting was kind to his aching head as its dim gleam made it easier to adjust his eyesight. His surroundings drifted into focus.

He was in a metal hangar of some kind. If he had to guess, probably part of a space vessel but more than that he couldn't tell. Aside from him, the area was practically empty except for a couple of crates scattered here and there. Everything was slightly distorted by the azure color of the suppressor field glowing around him. He figured it was a suppressor field anyway. He felt completely cut off from anything other than himself. He couldn't sense any living thing in the vicinity, not even Savage or Maul assuming they were aboard. He should be able to feel their dark presence yet nothing reached his mind. He was utterly alone.

So he turned his attention back to what he could see, touch and feel. He was tied to an iron post in the middle of the hangar, running from floor to ceiling and welded together with the hull. No point in trying to squirm free that way. His body would break before the post.

He knew there was no point in delaying the inevitable. Gingerly he looked down at his right side. True enough a white cuff encircled his arm just above the joint. His cybernetic was still there. It hadn't stopped twitching or spurting electric sparks that gently cackled. Even though it was artificial and made of metal the limb felt just as real and sensitive like his real arm had. Most of the time he hardly noticed there was a piece of him missing. That feeling had vanished now. He couldn't sense his right arm any longer. He couldn't get it to move. Instead there was just this prosthetic, this piece of junk, stuck to his elbow. It looked as dull and lifeless resting there as it felt. Useless.

He stared at it, feeling both angry and embarrassed. It had malfunctioned again. Right there, on the battlefield. It had betrayed him and he knew he had lost because of it. He was holding his own until that kriffing cybernetic had betrayed him. He had seriously messed up. He thought he could hide it, fight through it but instead his actions had cost them victory. Obi-Wan would never let him hear the end of it.

 _Obi-Wan…_

He was alone in the hangar and there was no sign of either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan anywhere. Anakin could only hope they hadn't been captured as well but he couldn't figure out why only he should have been taken and not the rest. Three Jedi were a considerable better bargaining chip than one. Whatever their motives, Anakin was glad if he was the only one captured. The thought of any of them getting hurt on account of his mistake was almost unbearable. He desperately hoped they had made it and were on their way back to Coruscant. This was his misstep and the fallout should be his to deal with. Even if that meant going up against the two Zabrack brothers alone.

He would deal with that too.

The swoosh of a door opening echoed against the metal walls.

Anakin twisted his head around at the sound and spotted two shadowed figures making their way towards him. The clanks of metal hitting metal got nearer and soon Darth Maul with his crude cyborg legs came into his view. His hulking brother followed right behind him, his booted steps lighter and quieter despite his size. The Sith Lords steadily made their way through the hangar until they reached their prisoner. Savage stayed in the background while Maul stepped forward and stood before Anakin. He glared down at him with a look of disdain. Anakin glowered up at Maul with all the contempt that he could muster. The Sith merely raised an eyebrow, unimpressed and indifferent.

"What have you done to Ahsoka and Obi-Wan?" Anakin harshly demanded.

"Nothing," Maul calmly answered. "They are safe and sound. Last I saw of them."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me defeat Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Never!"

"I expected that would be the answer," Maul confidently sneered. He took a step back, never breaking eye contact as Savage stepped out from the shadows.

The large Zabrack grinned menacingly as he neared the prisoner before him. Maul kept talking. "You see, Skywalker, I have had quite some time contemplating my revenge on Kenobi. I conjured up many scenarios and all the possible ways to exact my vengeance. Until I realized his true weakness…"

Anakin anxiously twisted his one functioning hand, testing the bonds as Savage knelt down by his right side. The bonds refused to budge. He was helpless, dreading what was about to occur. Savage placed one of his broad hands on Anakin's cybernetic while the other grabbed hold of the flesh on his arm. Anakin's body tensed and his heart started hammering in his ribcage. He began comprehending what was about to happen.

"… He wears his emotions on his sleeve," Maul stated darkly and then nodded his head to his brother.

Savage tight his grip. Then he pulled.

With a strained grunt he tore in opposite directions as forcefully as he could. Anakin felt the wires inside of his limb separating from his nerves as metal was torn from flesh and skin. He couldn't help the scream erupting from his throat as agony flared up his arm and ran through his entire body while his artificial limb was violently removed. The cybernetic came off in the first try yet it felt like an eternity passed between one moment and the next. Then it was over.

Savage tossed the useless prosthetic to the side carelessly and it rolled on the metal floor with a clanking noise. Anakin sagged against his restraints as he was left breathless and dizzy. He felt abused and assaulted in a way he had never felt before. He felt violated. A vile taste exploded in his mouth. For awhile the only thing he could hear was his own labored breathing. He struggled to straighten his back again. He found himself too weak to remain upright and instead he settled for raising his head, his vision tipping and turning with the movement. He glared up at his captor, his chest still heaving, as slowly Maul's red and black face swam into focus.

Anakin felt hatred and disgust flare within him as he observed the Sith standing before him with a wicked and content smile on his face. He was pacing in front of his weary hostage, like a predator circling his prey.

"His thoughts betrayed him oh-so easily. A pathetic excuse for a Jedi! I know his inner fear. He cares too much," Maul said. He quickly stopped his circling and crouched down in front of Anakin. "His concern for you runs deep. And so you shall be the key to his undoing."

His read eyes were hungry and alit with the prospect of revenge, insanity lurking beneath the surface. It made Anakin tense with uneasiness.

"I already killed his Master."

Maul took out his lightsaber and ignited it so the energy beam was barely an inch from Anakin's face. Anakin tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go. Maul's menacing grin that spread across his lips was illuminated by the ominous red light as he watched his prisoner squirm.

"It seems only just that I kill his apprentice as well."

 **TBC**


	6. If I Scream, You Better Scream

**Chapter Title** : If I Scream, You Better Scream

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Anakin was no stranger to torture. Both the simple promise of it and the unpleasant, albeit brief, experience.

He was no stranger to pain either. It had been a constant companion for some time in his life now and he had had firsthand knowledge with all the different aspects that agony and suffering came in. Pain he could handle and manage. He found that it wasn't the pain that was the bad part. No, the bad part was the anticipation, the prospect of it.

He was an expert at hiding his apprehensions and fears behind a smug façade and that was the mask he donned before the Sith Lord that was now circling around him. Maul looked at him expectedly. He carried a self-confident look as he showcased a black baton in his right hand. With a flick of his wrist it cackled to life with blue electricity, echoing in the open hangar.

Anakin steeled himself. He straightened his back firmly, glaring up at the Zabrack before him tauntingly. _Give it your worst, scum_.

Maul wasted no time. He plunged the baton forward and the hard tip was planted firmly in Anakin's chest. Electricity coursed across his every nerve. Pain travelled along with the current as it tore mercilessly through his flesh. His body turned rigid as his muscles tightened with spasms. His shoulders screamed as his bound arms pulled around the metal pole. His knees slid against the floor as he instinctively twisted to escape the pain.

Maul removed the baton for barely a second before he plunged it into Anakin's stomach again, offering no respite. Agony assaulted his senses yet again and Anakin ground his teeth together tightly to keep any sound from escaping his lips. He would not offer that satisfaction.

He couldn't stop the grunts and groans that came from his throat but he would not scream. Not for a one second. Not in front of Maul. It was bad enough he had slipped once when they tore his arm away. Not again.

Again and again Maul forced the baton on him but Anakin still stayed his mouth. But his body was tiring and aching furiously with the endless assaults. He didn't know how much longer he could last. Unconsciousness was creeping at edge of his mind, the darkness etching slowly closer as it whispered promises of oblivion and relief. He stubbornly held it at bay even as he wondered if it wouldn't be better if he simply let go. Maul inspected his prisoner in an odd mixture of curiosity and anger. He growled as he was obviously frustrated with the lack of response he had received. He had clearly hoped for a more vocal reaction. But he also seemed oddly satisfied.

With the baton still glowing with blue current the Sith roughly backhanded Anakin with it before tossing the weapon away indignantly. His head snapped to the side. Black spots danced before his already hazed vision and for awhile all he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat, pumping violently in his ears. Oblivion crept closer.

He blinked heavily, his eyelids seeming to weigh a ton. Maul's shadowed figure stood before him. It slowly drifted into focus. The Zabrack's red eyes sparkled with rage and determination as he delicately ignited his crimson lightsaber. He smiled mischievously.

"I think we are ready to say hello to Kenobi," his rough voice stated calmly.

Anakin barely had time to contemplate the words as the force suppression field flickered shut around him. He realized what the Sith wanted him to do. He wanted him to reach out, to call for help. To bring Obi-Wan Kenobi to his door.

Anakin closed himself off immediately. He refused to give in. Obi-Wan shouldn't suffer for his mistakes. No matter the hurt and enmity he had directed at his mentor these past months he couldn't bring himself to put him in danger. He had told Obi-Wan once he was the closest thing he had ever had to a father. He meant that. Nothing would ever change that. He still felt betrayed and distrusted but he loved his former master. And he was not going to be the reason he was hurt or killed. Not for his own screw up.

That was his intentions.

He meant to follow them.

He stubbornly tried to with every fiber of his being.

But when Maul's lightsaber beam touched his shoulder and began burning through his tunic and into his flesh his resolve started to falter. His already weakened body betrayed him easily. He heard a scream echo in his ears and he realized it was his own voice forsaking him. Pure instinct took over and yelled out with him.

As Maul continued on mercilessly and pain truly and resolutely overtook his senses he felt his subconscious reaching out without his permission.

He was utterly helpless as he felt himself drifting away.

 _I'm sorry…_

* * *

Obi-Wan stood leaned over the table, a hologram of the Garungan landscape hovering before him.

Ahsoka, Rex and Cody were gathered around him as well. Each of them scouted the hologram before them in hopes that any new information suddenly popped up. So far they had tried to come up with a suitable strategy for each possible scenario the Jedi Council agreed upon.

Obi-Wan had contacted them to inform them about Anakin's disappearance as well as the sudden appearance of the Zabrack brothers. They had been just as troubled about it as Kenobi was but not for the sentimental reasons. Obi-Wan prided himself on being able to separate his emotions from his duty. But he found that when it came to Anakin his feelings tended to bubble to the surface. He hated that the young man had that effect on him. Most of the time he could suppress it but this time his deep concern and worry was clear. So clear in fact that Master Windu had remarked on his obvious distraught feelings all the way from Coruscant.

Now the Council was deciding on the best course of action. It was next to impossible to determine whether or not Maul and Savage had left Garunga with Anakin or if they were still around. At the moment the remaining soldiers on the planet prepared themselves on every outcome. But it was difficult to prepare for something you did not know. So at the moment the most they could do was wait until they received new information to act on. Ahsoka seemed to have inherited her master's impatience as she could hardly keep idle, some part of her body always needing to be in constant motion. He was still debating whether or not he should berate her for it when it happened.

Anakin's presence suddenly assaulted Obi-Wan's mind.

Pain. Fear. Regret.

All of it swirled around in his head and robbed him of his own senses. After being completely shut off from his former Padawan the reestablishment was so intense, Kenobi stumbled away from the table clutching his head as blurred images flashed before his eyes. It was so rapid he had no hope of ever making sense of them.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rex' voice spoke in his ear.

Obi-Wan leaned his hands on his thighs as the intense feelings still ricocheted inside of him. Anakin's fear still echoed in his heart when he managed to take a deep breath to settle himself. Rex's strong, supporting hand was still gripping his shoulder as he straightened himself. He looked to his right and saw Ahsoka leaning against the table, her hand rubbing her forehead.

Obi-Wan didn't answer Rex's question as he directed his attention to the Togruta. She looked at him with bleary eyes, no doubt matching his own.

"You felt it too?" Obi-Wan inquired, his voice slightly shaky.

"Yeah. Not as strongly as you, but yeah, I did."

"You sensed the General?" Cody asked knowingly from his left. The Captain had clearly been around Jedi too long for that to be his first guess.

"He's still here on Garunga," Obi-Wan confirmed as he ran a hand across his beard. "That we can sense him now can only mean Maul and Savage want us to."

"So what do we do?" Ahsoka asked.

"Haven't Anakin taught you anything? If you see a trap, you spring it," Obi-Wan said with a confidence he wasn't entirely sure he felt. He turned to the two clone Captains. "Cody, Rex, I need you to remain here with the rest of the men. Pack up camp and prepare the ship for departure. I fear we may need to leave in a hurry."

"You got it, Sir," Rex firmly assured with a brief nod.

Obi-Wan sighed heavily as the two Jedi began prepping for departure. His former Padawan's pain and fear was still etched into his soul.

 _Hang on, Anakin_.

 **TBC**


	7. I Reach Up For the Skies

**Chapter Title** : I Reach Up For the Skies

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt almost ridiculed. How in the Universe they had missed that massive ship during their sweeps of the planet he would never know.

It held several floors, almost reaching the size of one of their destroyers. He and Ahsoka had perched atop a stone ridge not far from the large ship. He handed the binoculars to her after he had surveyed the cruiser in the distance.

"Tell me what you see."

Ahsoka put the binoculars up to her blue eyes. "Looks deserted," she reported. "Doesn't look like there is anyone on the command bridge. Not much cover from here to the ship."

She handed the binoculars back to the Jedi Master. "And you're sure Anakin is down there?"

"What does the Force tell you?" Obi-Wan guided.

"That he's in there," Ahsoka said confidently without missing a beat. "And he's alive."

Obi-Wan nodded approvingly. He had detected the same things and he was glad she was becoming so attuned with the Force. Anakin should be proud. No doubt he was. Even if he didn't voice it much.

"The question is how we're getting in. As much as I want to get my hands on Maul we would be at a disadvantage. Our objective is getting Anakin out of there, preferably with all of us living to tell the tale," he mused out loud.

Ahsoka pulled off her backpack and opened it up, revealing several detonator spheres. She smiled innocently at the Jedi beside her. "Would these help?"

"Well, you certainly came prepared," Obi-Wan commented. "They would definitely help matters along but they would still see us coming a mile away."

"That's why I brought this along," the Padawan said as she pulled out another device. This one had a bigger spherical shape with a thin-legged body attached. "Anakin taught me to hack this messenger droid. We could attach a few explosives to it, make that their target while we come around on the other side."

"How did - No, I don't even wanna know where _he_ learned to hack that droid, so never mind," Obi-Wan sighed, up-giving. Those two were a perfect fit for each other. Every mischievous thing Anakin could think of, Ahsoka would happily follow up on. They had definitely added a few grey hairs on his head and would no doubt give him more. For now, he was just relieved at the ingenuity. It certainly gave in handy.

"Let's just hope it is enough to keep them occupied," he turned serious again as he stroked his beard in anticipation of what they were about to do. "We are at a disadvantage since they must know we're coming."

"I'll provide the distraction, while you get Skyguy out of there. We'll be in and out before they know it," Ahsoka said. A calm washed over her and Obi-Wan felt it seeping over into him. She was convinced their plan would work and the self-assuredness proved infectious to her surroundings.

They slid down the ridge and he watched in fascination as Ahsoka expertly tinkered with the little droid and less than five minutes later the little spherical droid rolled off towards the cruiser, dropping a trail of detonators every now and then on its path. When the first bomb went off, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went for it. They headed for the back of ship, hoping the bright explosions would keep the attention of the two Zabrack brothers aimed forward and not at their advance. When they were just below the large vessel Obi-Wan carved a circle in the hull with his lightsaber. Both Jedi Force-jumped easily up and through.

The cool grey color of metal replaced the dusty terrain of Garunga as they found themselves on a lower walkway. Ahsoka was to move to the higher levels of the cruiser to create a whole lot of mayhem to make it seem the two of them were moving together. As she headed for the upper level Obi-Wan called out her name.

As the Padawan turned to look at him questioningly, he cautiously said, "Be careful."

"Don't worry," Ahsoka only smirked, her eyes twinkling with the challenge. "I have a good Master."

* * *

Obi-Wan followed his instincts.

Anakin's presence was growing steadily stronger and as it did, so did Obi-Wan's trepidation. He didn't know what he would find and it terrified him greatly. His senses were on high alert and his whole body tense as his feet moved soundlessly down the metal grating. Above him he heard the telltale signs of explosions and commotion and he only hoped Ahsoka would keep her distance.

He stopped short before a metal door, bolted from the outside. He instantly knew this was the right place.

He removed the large lock with the Force rapidly and the door whooshed open delicately. Inside the lighting was dim but still high enough to discern that it was an empty, open hangar. In the middle was a thick metal pole. A figure was kneeling, its back to him. Obi-Wan hesitantly crept nearer and he was halfway there when his boot kicked something on the ground. It clanked loudly as it rolled over a couple times before stopping. He bent down to retrieve it as he recognized it easily. He would know that glove anywhere. It was Anakin's cybernetic arm. He thickly swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat at the sight as he hung it on his belt.

He moved forward.

With slow steps that barely echoed in the hangar he circled around the metal pole to look at the figure.

 _Oh, Anakin …_

It was definitely him. He was forced into a kneeling position and he was leaning forward as much as his bound arms would allow. His head hung limply on his chest. Long burns had been etched into his tunic in several places on his thighs and torso, red angry skin visible underneath the ripped clothing. It looked like a lightsaber beam had been placed there, slowly and for maximum suffering.

His stomach churning with the turmoil of appalled disgust, Obi-Wan knelt down before him. He was almost scared to touch him. Still he placed a hand on Anakin's cheek and tipped his head gently up. His eyes were closed and his pale face slack.

"Anakin?"

A twitch ran across his former Padawan's face. He moaned so weakly Obi-Wan barely caught the sound. A sound the young Jedi rarely uttered voluntarily. He kept an arm snaked around Anakin's chest as he reached behind him. He ignited his lightsaber and easily cut off the thick cuffs keeping the prisoner secured. He tried to ignore the fact that Anakin's lower right arm wasn't there.

Anakin began tipping forward as his restraints disappeared but the Jedi master readily caught him. He gently lowered him to the ground.

"Anakin?" he tried again and carefully tapped his cheek.

This time he received a stronger response. Anakin groaned weakly and his eyebrows knitted together. Much to Obi-Wan's relief, he slowly blinked open his eyes. Confusion and pain seemed to swirl around in the grey orbs as he looked up at his former master.

"Obi-Wan?" he muttered.

"This is certainly a fine mess you've gotten yourself into," Obi-Wan greeted lightly.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin asked incredulously.

"What does it look like? I'm saving you, as per usual," Obi-Wan countered quickly. He had trouble with the disbelieving look on his former Padawan's face. Did he truly believe they wouldn't come for him? Did he really think he cared for him so little? That a simple argument meant enough to forsake him?

"Can you stand?" Obi-Wan didn't really wait for an answer as he gently eased Anakin's arm around his shoulder as his own grabbed hold of his waist. The younger man grimaced as he was assisted into rising from the floor, his eyes shut in concentration and discomfort.

Anakin's fingers tightened around Obi-Wan's white tunic as he got to his feet, a clear testament to the amount of pain he was in. The amount he was desperately trying to hide. His arm remained slung over the older Jedi's shoulder as he leaned heavily against him. Obi-Wan held up most of his weight.

"Let's get you out of here," the Jedi spoke and he turned towards the exit.

Anakin's feet dragged and stumbled clumsily as he tried to walk on his own. They barely got two steps before Obi-Wan stopped them dead in their tracks. Standing in the doorway, blocking their escape, stood Darth Maul, lightsaber already blazing, as he broke into a twisted and dark smile.

"Kenobi."

 **TBC**


	8. And If I Move, You Better Move

**Chapter Title** : And If I Move, You Better Move

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Even in his weakened state Anakin could easily feel the shift in the Force as fear and hate flowed out of Obi-Wan. He felt the older man's body tense and heard the hitch in his breath.

Though bleary eyes he saw Maul's smug smile spread out on his lips as his plan bore fruit. The deep desire for vengeance radiated clearly out from his crazed expression and that was the only true warning they got. One moment Darth Maul was standing menacingly in the doorway, the next breath he pounced like a vicious predator on his prey. He came flying through the air with his lightsaber raised above his head, swinging it down upon the two Jedi.

Obi-Wan barely had time to deflect it.

Anakin felt himself drop to the ground as his support disappeared. He was unceremoniously pushed away as his former master pulled out his own lightsaber and blocked the attack. The two beams met with an angry whoosh. They buzzed with the strain as the two combatants each pushed forward to gain momentum over the other. Anakin pushed himself up on his elbows, his wounds and muscles screaming in agony as his body quivered.

He wanted desperately to help his former master. He _needed_ to. But he had lost his lightsaber. Weaponless and one-handed he knew he would be more of a hindrance than a threat. Maul would surely use him against Obi-Wan and in turn the Jedi would spend his energy on worrying about Anakin instead of focusing on the battle. He would need all of his strength to defeat Maul. Anakin had done enough damage as it was.

He tried multiple times to assist Obi-Wan by using the Force. But much to his frustration his concentration was severely lacking. He didn't have the stamina to truly concentrate. His vision kept swimming in and out of focus and it was with hazed eyesight he attempted to follow the battle raging in his ears. Blue and red kept meeting and pulling apart as the Jedi and Sith fought each other. Black pushed against white.

Anakin tried to keep up, cursing his sluggish mind when everything blurred. He couldn't tell if Obi-Wan was winning or not but he could tell his former master was getting worn down. A few sloppy attacks and blockages here and there that only fueled Maul's resolve. The Sith came at his enemy harder and faster, anger guiding his movements. Obi-Wan struggled to keep up and Anakin felt renewed frustration at his weak, uncooperative limbs.

He had to do something. His mind was racing to come up with a solution, any plan or distraction to aid his former master.

Obi-Wan's pained cry echoed in the hangar as he was flung against one of the walls. He crumpled to a heap at the base. Maul was on him in an instant. He grabbed him by the throat and slammed him up at the metal wall. Obi-Wan pulled at the strong hand encircling his windpipe and his feet scrambled to gain purchase. But the Zabrack's cybernetic legs gave him height and he used it to lift his hated enemy from the floor.

"I told you I wanted you to suffer, Kenobi," Maul spat out, insane delight gleaming in his eyes. "Now you will watch helplessly as I murder your precious apprentice. I will tear him apart, piece by piece. His death will be as slow and painful as possible. And it will be your fault."

Anakin only vaguely picked up on the Sith's words, promising torture and death. He could only see his former master - his friend and the closest thing to family he had left - was struggling for breath and clawing desperately to break free. Anakin's panic rose within him. Obi-Wan would die if he didn't act.

Then he remembered the small hexagon in his pocket. He had hidden it from Ahsoka earlier before this whole messy predicament had escalated. He had completely forgotten about it until now and he suddenly thanked the Force that the Zabrack brothers hadn't bothered searching his pockets. An idea quickly took form. He crawled along the floor, fear for his brother in all but blood driving his shaking body forward.

He used every bit of stubbornness and resolve he had to keep going. As he moved ahead he unsteadily got to his feet. He took the last faltering steps and searched deep within himself and the Force for the last remnants of strength. He jumped onto Maul's back, his handless right arm snaking around the Sith's throat to remain there long enough to complete his task.

The surprise of the attack forced the startled Maul to drop Obi-Wan who landed heavily on the floor.

Anakin had already fished out the device from his pocket before he pounced and now he slapped it firmly onto Maul's back. It attached itself readily to his clothes. The split second it took for the hexagon to activate the Sith used to grab Anakin's shoulder and toss him off his back. The Jedi counted himself lucky. The impact with the metal floor was harsh as it ground and pulled against his wounds, but nothing compared to the intense agony of the hexagon. He wasn't looking for a round two with that thing. It went off with the distinct cackle of current and electricity tore through Maul's body. Like Anakin had hoped, the Zabrack's cybernetic legs short-circuited a moment later, the clear azure color of electricity running up and down the artificial limbs. Sparks popped and flew everywhere.

Maul was roaring with desperation and flailed around on the floor, his hands reaching behind to reach the metal hexagon that had been planted on the middle of his back.

Anakin would have reveled at the sight more if it wasn't because of his aching body. Every part of him shook with the strain, protesting at the abuse he had just put it through. It felt harder to breathe as pain assaulted his senses once again.

"Anakin."

Obi-Wan's face was hovering above him but it was as blurred as his vision. He felt strangely like he was floating and no longer lying on the cold hangar floor. Obi-Wan's concerned voice calling his name gradually faded into the background as the sound of his blood rushing in his ears seemed to overtake everything else. He tried to open his mouth, to answer his former master and tell him he was alright but found that his lips wouldn't cooperate.

His eyelids suddenly turned heavy and he found just keeping them open demanded too much of an effort. He wanted to assure his friend, to tell him not to worry so much. But instead he lost the battle with his tired body and the lure of oblivion became too strong. He gave himself up willingly this time.

The darkness gently came down and swept him away.

* * *

Obi-Wan's arms were heavy and strained but he refused to let go of his precious load.

Anakin was cradled in his embrace, his head limply bouncing against his shoulder with every step. He hadn't regained consciousness since the hangar. He hadn't even moved or twitched. He had groaned weakly in response to being called or when he had been moved from the floor but otherwise remained unresponsive. It worried the Jedi Master greatly. He was still breathing, although his breath hitched occasionally, and his pulse was drumming along at far too fast a pace for his liking. But his heart was still beating as he clung on to life. Obi-Wan just hoped that was enough.

It would have to be for now.

He jogged as fast as he dared towards the hole he had carved into the hull of the cruiser. He didn't know how long Ahsoka could keep Savage Opress occupied or how long they had until Maul managed to remove that hexagon from his clothes. Where Anakin had gotten that infernal device from he had no idea, but he was glad he did. He wasn't sure either of them would be alive for much longer if he hadn't. Anakin had saved his life again, even as he struggled to maintain his own. Obi-Wan wasn't sure he could ever repay that debt but at least he could try. And he would start by getting his young friend to safety.

An explosion above his head sent ripples through the cruiser and the walkway trembled beneath his boots. He almost lost his grip on his former Padawan. He hoped that was a good boom.

Yellow light filtered in from the bottom a few feet ahead and Obi-Wan sighed in relief. _Almost there_.

He jumped through the hole, crouching down as his feet touched the dusty earth. He looked around vigilantly and saw no sign of either Zabrack brother. The sound of feet pounding on the ground to his right reached his ears. He pulled out his lightsaber and held it protectively in front of his protégé. His hard glare softened as Ahsoka came running around the cruiser. She halted in her tracks when she spotted Obi-Wan with Anakin resting in his grasp. She sported a couple of new bruises and cuts that hadn't been present before but looked mostly unharmed. Her large, blue eyes fell on her unresponsive master and knelt beside him, placing a delicate hand on his shoulder, careful to avoid the burns as Obi-Wan put his lightsaber away.

"Is he alright?"

"I don't know," Obi-Wan honestly replied. "Savage?"

"Hopefully still buried under a pile of rubble," Ahsoka reported smugly. "And if he isn't, he will be shortly."

"Good job. Maul is likewise engaged, so I think it's time we hightailed out of here."

Ahsoka turned on her communications link on her arm. "Rex, we could really use an extraction right about now."

" _Already en route, Commander!_ " came Rex's quickly reply.

Obi-Wan adjusted his grip on Anakin with his right hand while his left maneuvered under his legs so he could carry his limp apprentice in his arms again. He and Ahsoka moved out from under the hull of the ship. The second they got out of range of the ship, Ahsoka pressed the button of the detonator she held in her hands. Another explosion reverberated across the landscape as it tore through the cruiser behind them. Flames and smoke were shooting out its side.

"That should keep them occupied long enough," she muttered as they moved as rapidly as they could across the flat landscape, getting as much distance between them and the burning ship as they could.

Barely five minutes passed before their ride appeared in the horizon. It steadily grew from a black spot as it got nearer and nearer until it was right above their heads. Obi-Wan could just spot Cody's face in the pilot seat before the ship twisted around and the docking bay ramp opened, still hovering some feet off the ground. Obi-Wan used the Force to power his jump and his boots hit the ramp only a second later.

Rex stood at the ready and pushed the button to close the ramp as Ahsoka followed shortly after. His face was sullen as he spotted the limp General in Obi-Wan's arms, but he remained stoic as he led them through their ship towards the infirmary. Obi-Wan felt the ship shake as it soared in altitude.

Vibrant relief ran through his heart as they were shooting past the atmosphere and leaving the planet of Garunga behind. Once and for all.

 **TBC**


	9. I'll Be There

**Chapter Title** : I'll Be There

 **Author's Note** : Sorry this chapter came out a little late. We're approaching the final weeks at my university and I'm a bit stressed with everything demanding my attention! But we are almost at the end. Only one more chapter to go after this! Will Obi-Wan and Anakin make up? Read and find out! And as always, leave your lovely reviews behind when you're done.

(Seriously, it might just be what saves my bachelor …)

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

The steady beeping of the machine monitoring Anakin's vital signs filled the infirmary quarters. Obi-Wan found the high-pitched monotone sound strangely comforting.

As long that continued it meant Anakin was alive and would continue to be. It meant he was alright. Or would be eventually. Bacta patches and emergency medical droids could only do so much but they could keep him alive and stable until they reached Coruscant where proper medical attention waited. For now, their ship's infirmary machines were doing their job as they cruised through hyperspace. Anakin was lying on the thin mattress of the medical cot, an oxygen mask covering his face. The lightsaber burns had been cleaned and bandaged. The young Jedi had yet to regain consciousness but the deep worry that had settled in Obi-Wan's stomach had still eased the further away they got from Garunga. The more distance they got between that planet - and more importantly, from Darth Maul and his brother - the better.

They would deal with the two rogue Sith brothers eventually. Obi-Wan had already relayed a partial report to the Council about how the Zabrack brothers had once again eluded capture but that Anakin had been rescued. Although the Council seemed satisfied with the way they handled the entire affair, he knew he had to give a full report, Anakin and Ahsoka as well, when they reached Coruscant. Until then, Obi-Wan was just glad to have his former Padawan at his side again. He felt tired and worn but still he remained faithfully by his side, keeping a watchful vigilance. The odds of Anakin just disappearing from the bed were probably slim, but he wasn't ready to have him out of his sight just yet. His heart wouldn't allow it.

The door opened with a whoosh and Ahsoka stalked in. Her wounds had likewise been cleaned and checked. There wasn't much to do about them other than letting them heal.

"I thought I told you to rest," Obi-Wan remarked as she gently eased herself into the chair next to him.

She looked dead on her feet and no doubt felt just as exhausted as he did. Just to prove his thoughts correct she leaned forward to rest her arms on her thighs and sighed heavily to disguise the yawn that escaped her mouth.

"I couldn't really sleep, so I checked in with Rex for an update," she reported. Since she arrived her eyes had never left the face of her master. They seem to roam across his lax features, searching for a sign that he was going to be alright and he was waking up. At least that was what Obi-Wan was doing and from what he could gather from the Togruta beside him, she shared his thoughts. Anakin remained silent and still as he refused to heed their wishes.

"And?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"No sign of either Maul or Opress so I think it's safe to assume we're in the clear," Ahsoka said. "They're not following us."

Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair, feeling the hard backrest poking his skin as he crossed his arms.

"Well you did leave a rather lasting impression on your way out," he commented.

"Not lasting enough," Ahsoka shot back, venom lacing her voice.

"If you had tried to fight them, I'm afraid I would have lost more than one Padawan today," Obi-Wan said, regretting the words as he said them. Anakin wasn't dead. He was still alive and breathing. He cast another glance at his apprentice to remind him that was indeed still the case. Before the Togruta could comment on his choice of words, he hastily added, "You did good today, Ahsoka. Anakin would be proud of you."

Ahsoka leaned back in her own chair, her arms crossed lightly in front of her chest. "It wouldn't kill him to say it once in a while," she muttered with a shrug.

"You know, I think it might," Obi-Wan countered lightly. It earned him a chuckle from the young Padawan and the briefest glimpse of a smile running over her lips. He was glad to see her relax a bit. He didn't think she had genuinely laughed since Anakin's capture.

Sometimes it was easy to forget just how young she still was. The war had made her grow up so much faster than she should have. Under Anakin's supervision she had grown wiser and stronger than her years and young face would suggest. Obi-Wan forgot it too from time to time but her kind smile and delicate laugh always served to remind him. Not that is was a bad thing. It helped him remember what they were fighting for. A better, safer world where others Ahsoka's age won't be forced into a war they are too young to fight.

She looked young at that moment too, her lean frame curled into the chair.

Ahsoka didn't seem to notice his inspection as she spoke up again. "You know, it's a long trip from here to Coruscant. It might be a good idea for you two to clear the air."

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden change of subject. He wasn't exactly sure what he should say so instead he opted for dry sarcasm. "If you haven't noticed, he isn't exactly awake to talk."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes at the remark. She sighed heavily and leaned forward again, her eyes solemn and downcast. "I understand why you had to keep it a secret from us. But you didn't see him after it happened. It really hurt him. More than he shows or that he's willing to admit. It hurt me too but I think it hit him harder than even he knows."

"Of all the things I had to go through as Rako Hardeen, lying to Anakin was probably one of the things I disliked the most," Obi-Wan admitted, his voice grave. "But for all intents and purposes Obi-Wan Kenobi had to die."

"And I get that. And while I don't necessarily agree with the decision, I'm just glad you're alive. Anakin is too but you know he doesn't exactly handle lies well."

Obi-Wan blew out a short huff of air in agreement. _That's definitely an understatement_.

"Talk to him," Ahsoka encouraged gently. "Trust him. He trusts you even if he doesn't show it at the moment. Make him understand your decision. He'll listen eventually."

"You know, sometimes I think your wisdom challenges that of even Yoda," Obi-Wan smiled at her. Because he knew she was right. He could feel it.

Ahsoka leaned back with a complacent look on her face and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I know."

 **TBC**


	10. Catching All the Black Lights

**Chapter Title** : Catching All the Black Lights

 **Author's Note** : And so, we have reached the final chapter and as always (for me) we will end the story with a touchy-feely moment. I want to thank everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Obviously, I hope you will leave a final review on your way out (should any of you read this). They are quite addicting!

Until then: May the Force be with you!

Crimescenelover

 **Disclaimer** : This was written for entertainment purposes only. I claim no ownership of anything you might recognize.

* * *

Obi-Wan found himself alone again.

He had practically ordered Ahsoka back to her quarters for some much-needed rest. She hadn't really argued with the order, even though it was obvious she wanted nothing more than to remain at her master's side for when he woke up. But she had simply squeezed her master's hand once before departing from the infirmary with a pointed look directed at Obi-Wan.

The message had been clear.

 _Talk_.

It had left Obi-Wan alone with his thoughts. He pondered Ahsoka's words as he kept coming back to his apprentice lying senseless before him. His mind constantly drifted back to the last couple of months and the tension between them. Given how close he came to losing the young Jedi today, the whole divided bitterness seemed practically ridiculous. Whatever their differences and arguments something so trivial shouldn't separate them. For his part he had wallowed enough in self-pity.

He was ready to clear the air. He had been for some time, but the war did a remarkable job of distracting him. There was always some battle, some issue or some urgent situation that demanded his attention. It was easy to postpone having a conversation he dreaded having in the first place. War was volatile and any minute something could go wrong as today had proven. Any minute Anakin could be torn away from him and if that was to happen, Force forbid, he wanted no bad blood between them. There were so many things he regretted never telling Qui-Gon, so many things left unsaid. He didn't want to have that with Anakin.

Ahsoka was right after all. He might not agree today, but eventually Anakin would see reason and he would come to terms with it as well. Or so he desperately hoped…

A rustle of sheets and clothing shook him from his musings. He looked up and a relieved smile spread out on his lips. Anakin were looking at him sleepily through half-lidded eyes. Though his eyes were fatigued they were lucid and clear and as the seconds passed his eyelids lifted higher and higher as he grew more aware.

He spoke then but his voice was low and muffled. The words were swallowed up by the oxygen mask. Frowning Anakin reached up with his right arm to remove it from his face. He only managed to lift the limb from the mattress when his face cracked first with confusion and then somber regret and something akin to loss when he realized he was still missing his prosthetic hand. Obi-Wan quickly stepped in and pulled the oxygen mask from his face. He placed it nearby in case the young Jedi should need it.

Anakin licked his dry lips and swallowed once before opening his mouth again.

"Well, you look like horrible."

Obi-Wan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat. It was such an Anakin thing to say and it felt so ordinary that the concern all but evaporated from his mind.

"I have seen better days," he gently countered with a smile.

Anakin huffed and then winced, his left arm cradling his hurting midsection. He delicately raised his right stump again. "I think I can relate on that front."

"I believe I can help you there," Obi-Wan said, glad that he could at least bring some good news. He bent down and picked up the cybernetic he had placed on the infirmary floor. It would be attached when they arrived at Coruscant and when Anakin was hopefully more stable. Obi-Wan held up the cybernetic and showed it to the young Jedi. "I managed to retrieve this for you."

Anakin's face fell slightly and Obi-Wan was convinced he saw embarrassment flickering across his features. Well, that wasn't exactly the reaction he had expected.

"You shouldn't," Anakin muttered. "It's practically useless by now."

"What?"

"It hasn't been working properly since that device got me on the battlefield," Anakin elaborated carefully.

Obi-Wan felt anger rush through him. He knew his former Padawan to be reckless, especially concerning his own health. He had seen it time and time again, chastised him for it on several occasions. But this was pushing it too far, even by Skywalker standards. He couldn't even begin to fathom what had been running through the young man's head that would cause such a reckless decision.

"Anakin, you need to share that information! It severely compromises your squadron. What if Ahsoka had been hurt because of your irresponsibility? Or Rex? Or the rest of your battalion? You're lucky Maul wanted you alive, otherwise his brother would have torn you apart."

"Don't you think I know that? I thought I could control it. I didn't think it would suddenly stop working!" Anakin defended.

"But you knew your cybernetic wasn't functioning properly?"

"I had it under control."

"Anakin, you almost died because of it!" Obi-Wan stood up, the agitation forcing him into movement.

"I couldn't just remain behind and leave you to fight Darth Maul and Savage Opress by yourself!"

And suddenly Kenobi understood what caused the decision. Anakin was never one to remain idle when others needed him. He pushed his limits well beyond what was necessary simply because he believed others relied on him so heavily he couldn't even take a break. He tended to bear the weight of the entire galaxy on his shoulders and if anything went wrong he would carry that too. Admitting if anything was wrong or if he needed help went against his nature. He would carry on for as long as he could. It was a quality Obi-Wan both admired and loathed about his former Padawan. It infuriated him to no end because usually it was him who had to pick up the pieces when everything blew apart. Not that he minded too much but he would rather no one needed to do it at all. It had gotten better since Anakin had gotten Ahsoka to train and protect. Before that, Obi-Wan had noticed a change after Senator Amidala became a constant presence in their lives. But Anakin was still remarkably stubborn, and he was still carrying far too heavy a burden, heavier than he needed to.

The fight deflated out of him and he sank back down in his chair again. Drained, he ran a hand over his face before he looked up at Anakin again.

"You don't have to hide it if you're in trouble, Anakin. It's not weakness to ask for help," he gently tried to make his young friend understand. "Admitting when something's wrong is not frailty. It's strength."

Anakin looked up the ship ceiling and Obi-Wan had no possible way of knowing what the young man was thinking. He couldn't read him, hadn't been able to since the Hardeen incident. He tried one last thing.

"You have to trust me."

"Trust?" Anakin spoke and directed his blue eyes at his former master. Something had become alight within them as his voice filled with heat. "How many times have we talked about trust? About truth? How many times have you promised not to keep me in the dark?"

He gingerly rose from the bed, his muscles taut as he pulled himself up into a sitting position he was in no way ready for. He swung his legs over the edge of the cot with a grunt but remained seated. There he towered over Obi-Wan and stared at him hard.

 _Well. I suppose we're going to have that talk now._ At least Anakin wouldn't be capable of storming off if things got too heated. Perhaps that had been Ahsoka's thinking all along. So far, he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad one.

"How many times have you promised to _trust_ me?" Anakin continued angrily.

"About as many times as I have asked _you_ to trust _me_ ," Obi-Wan countered steadily. As he had hoped it did seem to sway his former Padawan slightly. He carried on. "Anakin, I understand your anger and I know it was cruel putting you through my funeral. Not a day went by where I didn't think of you, where I didn't second-guess that decision.

But I don't regret it. I did it to protect you, Ahsoka and so many others. The fewer who knew the secret, the safer it was for everyone."

"I get the secrecy regarding the mission, I really do. But the constant lies, withholding of the truth… How can you expect me to trust the Council again? Or you?" Anakin said.

"Deception and manipulation is a powerful weapon of war, Anakin," Obi-Wan tiredly said. "Mistrust the Council if you must but do not abandon them. As for you and me, I was hoping we could move past this. I need you, Anakin. You may not be my Padawan anymore, but I will never stop caring for you."

Anakin sighed heavily. The bitterness had seemed to slowly vanish from his features. Obi-Wan felt an openness enter the Force around them as the young man gradually began letting him in again. He felt the air shift towards normal.

"I know. I'm working on it, more so after the day I've had. Give me a little time," Anakin admitted. "I don't support the decision, not the Council's or yours … But I am opening up to it."

Obi-Wan knew that was the best he was going to get, at least for the moment. And for now, that would have to do.

A silence stretched out. It wasn't strained with uncomfortable bitterness like the past few months. Anakin began to sway while they sat there, and he closed his eyes slowly in concentration.

"You okay?" Obi-Wan gently asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi –" He seemed to think better of it as he cut himself off. "Actually, I think I need to lie down."

Obi-Wan smiled proudly and gratefully at the sudden change of pace. Wordlessly he helped his dear friend settle back down on the mattress.

With his eyes still closed and his brows still gathered in a frown, Anakin muttered, "Thank you for coming for me."

It was Obi-Wan's turn to huff. He knew how difficult Anakin had with saying thank you and the sentiment warmed his heart. "Any chance of saving your sorry behind, I shall gladly take," he opted for the lighter response.

"Looking to finally try and even the score, old man?" Anakin smugly shot back.

Obi-Wan feigned offense. "Excuse you, I do believe after that scandal on Evielynn we are definitely even. Some might argue you owe me now."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Anakin unsuccessfully attempted to hide the yawn escaping past his lips. He was still healing. He had some distance to go before he would be back to full strength and for now the hour he had been awake seemed to have worn him out completely.

Obi-Wan placed a firm, comforting hand on his former Padawan's shoulder and smiled lovingly down at him. He seemed to fight the lure of sleep.

"Rest, my brother," Obi-Wan said. As Anakin's eyes drifted shut and his breathing evened out he gently added, "I'll keep you safe."

 **The End**


End file.
